narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shobi Uchiha vs. Akemi Uchiha
Akemi was in her ANBU outfit with her tiger mask on. Searching for some S- rank rogue ninja's. The one Akemi was about to encounter was one who had abandoned her village Shobi Uchiha. Akemi was quicly advancing to her target the rogue ninja that abandoned her village. Shobi Uchiha. Akemi was enriched with anger that someone of her own clan would do such a hateful thing, even though her cousin Sasuke did the same thing and even though she was against hate she loathed Sasuke. She was a Uchiha but believed in love and peace and had learned to control her emotions and use them for good. She caught his scent and quickly tracked pulling out her Dengen Sword. Shobi must've sensed something that was similar to his chakra and said to Xihax Hyūga and Yuko."Guy's this won't be good not one bit keep your heads up, Xihax use your Byakugan." You could tell they had the same blood deep inside because after Shobi told Xihax to use his Byakugan he Grabbed his Lame. Akemi burst into the clearing quickly looking around on the battlefield at her opponents. Tsume immediately leapt from a tall branch. He had sat there all day expecting to find someone to talk to. The moment he was gonna give up he saw a bunch of Uchiha clan ninja looking for someone. He found himself standing in front of a Byakugan user. He turned around, smiled and said, "Who are who? By the looks of your jutsu and weaponry you guys are Uchiha and Hyuga right?" Akemi looked around to see three shinobi one of them her target, but first there was a Byakugan user and some other guy. "I'll say the best for last," she whispers quietly as she slowly walks to them. Tsume lifted his hat to get a good look at the woman approaching. She was wearing the traditional ANBU outfit. He shouldered his shakujō, the rings jangling as he walked towards her. He spoke in a calm yet bitter manner, his eyes looking almost demonic from under his hat. "Well, I guess ninjas like you don't make conversation well. Are you gonna answer or not? Who are you?", he said in a flat tone with a hint of a growl in it. "I can't answer that question for you, but you can answer that question can't you?" Akemi Threatens. "Tch, I don't come from any village you know of. Despite me knowing your clan I don't know your name. So tell me, who. are. you?", he said staring at Akemi. Some ninjas... He hoped it wouldn't come to a fight. "I told you! I can't tell you who I am. If you not an enemy than my business isn't with you. Stand aside..." Akemi said calmly as she stalked closer to him. "Stand aside? Now that's a bit rude." Tsume stuck his free hand out to Akemi and said "Tsume Asano, ninja from the hidden statue village. Nice to meet you." Akemi stared through her mask out at the hand. She'd be a fool to accept it. Everything could be a trap. "I'm sorry but I won't accept it. Do you know that fellow?" Akemi asks. As she points to Shobi Uchiha who stood there watching intensly. "I know non of you and don't want to either so let's just get this started I have something more important to do." Shobi said staring at the sun. Akemi growled. "I don't care how important it is. Your coming with me,Shobi Uchiha. Under the crimes of abandoning your village!" she shouts. "You know nothing about why I left the village, Konoha is the reason I had to suffer and not be able to see my dad let alone even know him, I won't destroy the Leaf but is someone stands in my way of my goal they will be destroyed by the BasedGods!" And Shobi just grew angrier with every word. "Shut up! Is it just me or are all Uchiha attention seekers? You need to stop focusing on the past and get on with life. We all face tragedy but that isn't a reason to cry like a baby and leave a village. Where's that Uchiha pride? I had no proper family so count yourself lucky, dammit!" At this point tears were welling up in his eyes. He was abandoned as a child and his foster parents died when he was young. Many years laterand it was still a hard subject to bring to light. "I agree with you, Tsume," she answers. Her gaze turns to Shobi, "Unlike you I've learned to conquer my hatred, I guess since I hang out with naruto and my master Tsunade I think more like a Senju. I don't mean to gloat but I'm the perfect relic of what a Uchiha should learn to be. To break away from a curse that was given a long time ago. I pity you...your weak," She says her voice cold. "Of course on the job I'm not very lovey dovey," she chuckles. "Weak, you say Akemi. Attention seeker, you say Tsume." Shobi said with a evil chuckle. "Shobi I think they're taunting you." Xihax said with a confused look on his face. "Xihax, Shobi, now that would be funny." Yuko said laugh the exact way trhat Deidara does. "You guys are thicker than the statues in my village. Nevermind, I figured you'd be the idiot type. Since you won't listen to reason guess she's gonna hafta beat it in to ya." Akemi smiled mor a slit second than pulled out Dengen Sword. "Very well...Tsume are you a shinobi?" Akemi asked her glare on Shobi. "Yeah, i'm a Chōzōgakure Jōnin. Why do you ask?" Shobi then shook his and stated. "I don't have enough time for this Yuko, Xihax I want no interference's got?" "Yes sir!" They both said. "Tsume you'll be chilling with us from the sidelines." Yuko grinned and said. "Sounds fun. I had no intention of getting involved. Let's get this party started." Akemi chuckles.... She burst into action and launched herself at Shobi. Hayato Shin of Konohagakure was headed towards the Sand Village, only to sense the active chakras of what seems to be two Uchihas. Running into the battle scene after traveling foward, he'd come across Akemi, whom he recognized from the Village. "A-Akemi-san! It's me, Hayato!! The T-Jonin from the village, yes?! <3 !" Hayato giggles out of nervousness, considering that there is rising action. Shobi just stands there waiting for her to strike the swing. "Wow this look interesting all ready, but I wonder what he is so eager to leave for?" Xihax said to Yuko. "Well whatever it is it must be important." Shobi thought to himself that if he doesn't finish this quickly he will miss the birth of his son that his wife Hikari Senju was about to have. Tsume used the distraction to place a well thought out kick on Yuko's back. "Stop gawping and start fighting!" "Alright! Hayate! Fight Yuko! Tsume! Fight the other one!" Akemi orders. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Akemi Shouts. As flames burst. Hayato would focus chakra throughout his body, using The Final Crush Technique. At rather fast speeds (the technique augments speed), he'd quickly send a punch headed for Yuko's stomach. Yuko grows angry and opens his hands to show the teeth and tongue on the palms."Now you've messed up." He then creates a C2. Xihax then looks around to make sure no one else makes any sudden movements beside the fighters."They've anger Yuko not good." Shobi then shouts out."Third Gate of Life, OPEN!" His skin turns red and he quickly disappears, he punches Akemi in her stomach and the shouted again "Fourth Gate of Pain OPEN!" "Guess it's time I got serious." Tsume turned towards Xihax and started quickly forming hand signs. "Earth style: Earth and stone dragon!" Akemi lost her breath. She detached herself from Shobi. Akemi quickly recovered her breath. Eight gates huh Akemi bolts to Shobi readying her sword for a hit. Hayato on the other hand manages to hit Yuko right in the gut as he makes his C2. The explosive armor around Hayato's body reacts, and completely destroys part of the body.